Morphtronic Deck
This type of deck, as the name suggests, relies on the "Morphtronic" Archetype. Their low ATK and DEF points allow them to escape "Crush Card Virus", and have countermeasures against spells and traps that destroy them, like "Deck Devastation Virus", "Lightning Vortex" and "Mirror Force". Also, their varying effects allow for (albeit slight) flexible gameplay if used correctly. Also, Spirit Barrier is handy if you have any Morphtronics in Attack Position. Basically, this deck has the potential to alternate from Burn strategies, OTK strategies, and even to a simple Beatdown strategy just by adding or removing a few key cards. Boarden OTK This relatively simple OTK consists of these major cards -Limiter Removal, Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Boomboxen, http://vbox7.com. (you can use any morphtronic ATK increasing cards such as Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Map, or Double Tool C&D as long as they can get Morphtronic Boomboxen's ATK over 2000). Boarden allows morphtronics to attack directly, and Boomboxen gets two attacks. The OTK works like this - swarm the field with Boomboxen, Radion, and Boarden, activate Limiter Removal doubling Boomboxen's increased ATK to 4000 or more, and attack twice for game Boomboxen OTK You need to have Morphtronic Boomboxen and Morphtronic Boarden on the field with two Limiter Removals facedown. Activate your two Limiter Removals to double their strength two times. Boardens ability in attack mode let you attack directly with both monsters.Boomboxen can attack twice in attack mode. 4800+4800+2000=11600 Limiter Removal is Limited,just equip Double Tool C&D to morphtronic boomboxen and have morphtronic Boarden on the field and attack with limiter removal. Morphtronic Burn Morphtronic Datatron and Morphtronic Clocken are key cards to this type of build. Other common burn cards, like Cannon Soldier or Solar Flare Dragon can increase this decks strength too. The idea is mainly to swarm with celfon, do damage with datatron and clocken, and protect with magnen, boomboxen, cameran, and boarden. Morphtronic Monitron and Morphtronic Bind are invaluable cards for this deck. Morphtronic Rusty Engine can inflict more damage. Morphtronic Cord and Morphtronic Slingen are also recommended because if you're not attacking to destroy, than you have to destroy cards another way. Since Clocken puts tremendous pressure on your opponent to destroy it fast, it will typically be a target of your opponent's removal (They can't get rid of it with monsters due to Morphtronic Bind), Morphtronic Forcefield can counter it. Power Tool Dragon Morphtronics The strategy around this build is using Morphtronic Remoten and especially Morphtronic Scopen to synchro summon Power Tool Dragon and use his effect to add equip spell cards to your hand to power up your monsters while taking cards directly out of your deck to increase the chances of drawing other wanted cards. 5-7 Equip Spells are recommended because and less and you won't be able to use Power Tool Dragon to it's full potential and any more and you'll make it easier to draw Dead Draws in mid-game. [] 'Morphtronic Deck' Extra Deck Power Tool Dragon x2 x3 Goyo Guardian x1 Thought Ruler Archfiend x2 Stardust Dragon x2 Monsters Morphtronic slingen x2 Morphtronic remoten x2 x3 Morphtronic scopen x3 Morphtronic radion x2 x3 Morphtronic boomboxen x1 Morphtronic Boarden x3 Morphtronic Cameran x2 Morphtronic Celfon x3 Morphtronic Videon x3 Morphtronic Datatron x1 Morphtronic Clocken x2 Traps Morphtronic Monitron x2 Morphtronic Bind x2 Morphtransition x3 Morphtronic OTK Synchro Deck Monsters *Morphtronic Celfon x3 *Morphtronic Boarden x2 *Morphtronic Radion x3 *Morphtronic Scopen x3 *Morphtronic Remoten x2 *Morphtronic Cameran x2 *Morphtronic Boomboxen x2 *Morphtronic Slingen x3 * *Cyber Dragon x1 *Gorz the Emissary of Darkness x1 *Sangan x1 *Summoner Monk x1 Spells *Morphtronic Accelerator x3 *Junk Box x2 *Brain Control x1 *Lightning Vortex x1 *Morphtronic Map x1 *Limiter Removal x1 Traps *Morphtronic Bind x2 *Spirit Barrier x2 *Mirror Force x1 *Waboku x1 *Ultimate Offering x1 *Bottomless Trap Hole x2 *pot of greed *Torrential Tribute x1 Extra Deck *Thought Ruler Archfiend x1 *Stardust Dragon x1 *Avenging Knight Parshath x1 *Red Dragon Archfiend x1 *Colossal Fighter x1 *Power Tool Dragon x1 x2 *Black Rose Dragon x2 *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth x1 *Iron Chain Dragon x1 *Goyo Guardian x1 *Magical Android x2 Side Deck *Light-Imprisoning Mirror x1 *Cold Wave x1 *Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror x2 *Legendary Jujitsu Master x2 *Deck Devastation Virus x2 *Giant Orc x2 x1 *Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer x2 Category:Deck Type